In the construction of a building, it is common practice to use panels, such as dry-wall, to form the interior surfaces of the walls and ceilings. Typically, these panels are large and heavy but cannot withstand rough treatment without being broken or otherwise damaged. Positioning these panels and holding them while they are secured by nails or otherwise is, therefore, a difficult problem. Two workers are usually required, and even then, the ceiling panels are particularly hard to handle. The job is time-consuming and adds significantly to the cost of some construction projects. Moreover, the difficulty of holding the panels in position while they are secured often results in misalignment.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus that enables a single worker to efficiently position and hold such panels while they are attached. A further objective is to provide such an apparatus that is compact so that it can be easily moved about the interior of the building and which is disassemblable so that it can be readily transported. Still another objective is to provide such an apparatus that can be used in connection with both ceiling panels and wall panels.